Vindertech Backstories
by TheRandomButton
Summary: Who were the skins of Fortnite outside of the Battle Royale? I take requests.
1. Dark Bomber

A voice. That's all she was originally. Just a small little voice in the back of BB's head.

She was referred to as Brite Bomber's "second conscience" for the time between her creation and eventual physical manifestation. As the occupant of this 'well-respected' position, she took it upon herself to whisper things to Brite Bomber's conscience at various points of the day.

_It's not your fault._

_It's out of your control. _

_Speak your mind._

_Give them what they deserve._

And the like. The twist about this voice was that, looking from the outside in, she seemed to be against everything BB stood for. Listening to her would result in the infliction of pain on people she grew to know and love over the course of her tenure on the island. Being in control of her mind, Brite Bomber eventually had enough of her. As a result, the voice was silenced and the volume of her typical conscience was increased. Everything was right in the world again.

Sunshine, rainbows, unicorns, puppies, kitties, cake and cookies for anyone and everyone.

However, just because she was silenced did not mean she would never return; Brite Bomber learned this the hard way. There were many times where she had been jumpscared by her sudden intrusion. Every time she spoke over the volume of glee that played within her, BB's blood ran cold as her "second conscience" spoke to her in a voice laced with venom:

_Do not ignore me._

_None of what you feel is real__._

Her inclusion had gotten to the point where Brite Bomber realized she needed a lot of help to silence this voice before someone got hurt because of it. Unfortunately for her, there were no doctors that specialized in mental help on the island. Witch doctors, medical experts, even magicians, but no psychiatrists that could actually help her get rid of the voice. She decided to talk to her two best friends about it.

Rex and Cuddle Team Leader (named Cuddles for short) were her go-to people for anything that was troubling her. They all arrived on the island at the same time and, despite their vicious (in Cuddles' case, horrifying) demeanor, they were the sweetest people she knew. After she aired out her concerns, Cuddles took it upon herself to name this voice "Dark Bomber".

After all, it fit perfectly with what BB was describing: she wanted to inflict pain on others while also being against everything she stood for. Both Rex and BB agreed with this proposition. Just as BB continued with her experiences with Dark Bomber, she heard her yet again.

_They will not stop me._

Abruptly ending their meeting, resulting in confusion from her two friends, BB ran away from them. She was reluctant to ask anyone for help now; she needed something, anything to stop hearing this voice in her head. Power Chord's ear-piercing guitar rifts didn't help, nor did Moniker's "special powder". Castor had never seen anything like this before, so he was of no help which was surprising, considering that he was a magician who studied in Wailing Woods.

All hope seemed lost for BB...until Drift arrived.

Creating an attempt to take her mind off of Dark Bomber, Rex and Cuddles invited BB to a relaxing game of golf at Lazy Links. As they approached the 18th hole, the rift multicolored appeared in the sky, and they witnessed something (or someONE) fall out of it onto the hill that overlooked Loot Lake that was just west of Pleasant Park. After investigating, they found Drift and Cuddles and Rex were quick to introduce him to BB. Surely enough, their plan worked.

As the three gave him a tour around the island, BB didn't hear a word come out of Dark Bomber. She became closer to Drift as she enjoyed his company, whether it be meeting with Cera at the dinosaur stop outside of Paradise Palms, attending a pool party hosted by Tanner and Sola, racing Redline, or simply enjoying a premiere at Risky Reels; she felt happy for the first time in about...a week.

However, DB continued to speak to her:

_There's one inside of him too...you'll see._

This revelation did not exactly scare Brite Bomber as much as it surprised her. As she looked at Drift laugh and smile with Cuddles and Rex, she began to wonder if there was more to him than meets the eye.

Eventually, the tour the three of them took him on just resulted in them having fun most of the time. BB introduced him to some of the most popular lookout spots on the island: Pete's Pizza Pit, Durr Burger, Noms, etc. However, when they got to Loot Lake, they were shocked to see a large purple cube on its shores. As Drift and Cuddles laughed as Rex got hit with a jolt of purple lightning upon approaching, BB heard Dark Bomber speak again.

_Approach it. _

Her heart jumped to her throat; what's stopping it from shocking her too?

_It won't hurt you. I promise._

Slowly approaching the cube as the other two continued to laugh at Rex's misfortune, she peered into the purple substance that the cube held.

_Touch it._

With a worried face, she reached out and placed a finger on the cube's exterior. Her body was filled with warmth, but besides that, it didn't appear to be fatal for her. Drift was yelling out to her to not touch it, but curiosity had gotten the best of her. Stuck in a trance, she continued to stare at the cube until she saw a figure begin to form.

It looked like the cube was just stacking up globs of matter and shaping it into a human form; it was originally a bunch of lumpy dark clay-like substance that happened to be her size and width. At this point, Drift and Cuddles were shaking BB to get her attention, but she wanted to see what would happen.

Eventually, the figure began to walk towards her and BB looked on in horror. The figure looked exactly like her, but her face was pale with purple eyes. She had Brite Bomber's getup, except instead of a unicorn llama, her shirt had a demonic, fire-breathing one. The bright colors found on BB were purple, blue, and black. Her sunglasses were pitch black and her stomach had different glyphs flow through it.

_Hello, Brite Bomber. It's nice to finally meet you._

When she spoke, BB could actually hear it.

"Who...are you?" BB asked. Dark Bomber chuckled.

_I'm you. The REAL you. We're gonna have a fun time together._

* * *

**This is just a little series I'm starting to take a break from Everyone Has Secrets!. Basically, you just request a character for me to write a backstory on and I'll do my best. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. I can't guarantee it'll be lengthy, but I'll definitely try to make the story good.**


	2. Rust Lord

**This was a request by chimneyy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite being called "King of the Scrap Heap" by Renegade Raider and Sparkplug, there have been times where Rust Lord didn't feel like it. To be frank, he lived in the worst part of the island next to an abandoned cemetery and miles and miles from the nearest popular attraction. He had been around for a while then; he had seen many things come and go. A prime example was the set of houses that used to be right in front of Junk Junction. Although they were broken down, he was able to clean them up enough for himself and his sisters to live in. Then one day, they just...vanished. Just like that. They fell asleep in beds and the next day they were on the ground. Castor didn't know anything about it; although he knew a vanishing spell, he would never pull a prank like that...he was too old and jolly.

As previously mentioned, Rust Lord was the elder brother of Renegade Raider and Sparkplug. Previously residing in Lucky Landing, he served as a technician for most of the machinery on the island. Often called in for help from various islandfolk, there was no technical problem he couldn't solve. Broken fan? He could fix it. Air conditioner on fire? Child's play. A car malfunction? Fixed in less than fifteen minutes. Combine his sensational work with his affordable prices to fix things, and you've got a thriving business. Rest assured, he quickly made a fortune. His reputation was only furthered when he introduced the island to various gadgets that could help them in their day-to-day life. He was responsible for the creation of contraptions such as the Driftboard, the Quadcrasher, and the Baller.

Powder and the Alpine Aces gladly volunteered to test the Driftboard on the hills they slide on. Burnout agreed to test the early stages of the Quadcrasher. The test subjects for the Baller included Zoey and Dusk. Zoey being the innocently childish one was eager to try it but Dusk wasn't as enthusiastic (but she was dragged into it anyway).

Anyway, things were looking great for Rust Lord and his sisters. He had saved every cent that he earned and reinvested it back into his personal projects. He aimed to purchase the abandoned mansion west of Paradise Palms so that everyone could have their own space. A way to speed up the process, he believed, was to purchase the junkyard on the farthest west side of the island. It had more metal than he needed. Although it provided subpar living quarters, it was only temporary. Surely enough, he had as much time to tinker with objects as he needed. Sparkplug even got in on the fun by trying to create her first robot.

However...things changed. Not only was the island changing too rapidly for Rust Lord to keep up with the times, but his ideas quickly became, as he believed, pointless. He went into the battle royale looking for issues that he believed could be solved with technical know-how, but every time he entered, he exited disappointed. His constant defeat in and out of the battle royale overtook his reputation as the island handyman and replaced it with a new nickname: Target Practice. Sure, he knew the strengths and weaknesses of each gun, but he did not have too much experience with building to protect himself. On the occasion that he actually did kill someone, he knew that that person would have a metaphorical badge placed on them labelled "Killed by Rust Lord". In addition, he liked to perform a little dance to taunt any enemy that he killed that previously doubted him. That dance, dubbed "Take the L", became one of the most popular jokes the island has ever seen, improving his reputation a little bit more.

But off the battlefield, he still had to go home to two younger sisters that expected something from him. Sure, he had money, but the primary goal was to help the island. Although they supported him no matter what, he offered to give each of them a hefty sum of money so that they could go find their own place to live and to make something of themselves. His offer was met with laughter and refusal from both of them. Sparkplug was close to finishing her first robot, dubbed Kitbash (Kittrash, according to Raider) and Renegade was currently basking in her status as "The Ghost of the Island". It was known that the two of them were Rust Lord's sisters, but Raider only appeared in extremely sparse areas. As a result, anyone who met her and told the story was met with disbelief from their friends.

Their success only spurred Rust Lord on further. He got into as many fights as he could as he searched for problems with different solutions. Along the way, he increased his knowledge of building and shooting; while he definitely wasn't the best of the island, he was quickly rising the ranks. As stated earlier, Rust Lord had seen major changes of the island. He had witnessed a rocket launch with his own eyes, the dispersal of snow across the island in a matter of seconds, the explosion of a purple cube, teleporting the island's inhabitants to a new dimension, and the emergence of a volcano. Surely enough, he had many stories to tell to newcomers.

Citizens like Lynx and Zenith didn't believe him when he told them stories of the past. However, there was always someone nearby to back up his stories, such as Sparkle Specialist or Valor.

Eventually, he stopped fighting, only officially going into the royale when he had nothing else to do. He also started a new business with Sparkplug that created different pickaxes and gliders. Customers could add any decorations that they wanted to their pickaxe, and for a small fee, they would have a brand-new pickaxe of the highest quality. Of course, the two split the profits 50/50.

Rest assured, when people did encounter him on the battlefield, they made sure to make the most of that moment, because no one knew when they would see someone like him again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Who would you like to see a story on next?**


End file.
